


Communication

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, reunited, searcing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The lines of communication break down and Starsky has to go looking for Hutch.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 3





	Communication

Hutch knew something was going on. Starky had been acting weirder than usual and Hutch wanted to know why. In the month since they'd taken things a step farther in the relationship, Starsky started becoming evasive, and didn't spend much time at Hutch's place. He'd stay long enough for a meal and some quality time, then he would say he had to go, and that he would see Hutch at work in the morning. Hutch tried to explain more than once that he would like for Starsky to stay the night, but Starsky would leave anyway. Hutch never had a clue what was going on, and decided that he needed to talk to Starsky and get some answers to the questions he had on his mind. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, intent on going to Starsky's.

When he got to Starsky's, he tapped on the door, but got no answer. He knew Starsky was home because the Torino was in its' usual parking spot. He let himself in with his key and looked around. He called out softly, but never got a reply. He heard noises coming from the bedroom, and without thinking, reached in and turned the light on. When he processed what he was seeing, he turned the light off and hurried from the apartment. He was down the stairs and in his car before he heard Starsky yelling his name. Feeling tears coming on, Hutch started the car and drove away, headed for his apartment. When he arrived, the phone was ringing. Knowing it was Starsky, Hutch let it ring as he threw some clothes in his duffel bag. Once he had everything he thought he might need, Hutch hurried down to the car, hoping to get away before Starsky showed up.

As Fate would have it, Hutch was able to make his getaway. Once he got to the freeway, he was faced with a choice of which way to go. He ended up heading north, and drove most of the night. He stopped at a cheap motel to get some sleep, but it was no good. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Starsky and Debbie all over again. That brought on more tears, and Hutch eventually cried himself to sleep. While this was going on, Starsky was going out of his mind trying to figure out where Hutch could be. He'd called everyone he could think of, he'd talked to his Captain, but no one knew where Hutch was, it was as if he'd dropped off the face of the earth. All Starsky knew was that he had to find Hutch and try to talk to him so he could explain everything. He knew he wouldn't rest until he'd done so.

Hutch eventually made his way to San Francisco. He went to work in a used book store called The Torn Page in the Haight-Asbury district, and had a small efficiency apartment not too far from the book shop. He was enjoying life there after having put the past behind him (or so he thought). Christmas time made him sad because he remembered just how much it meant to Starsky. It was hard to believe that nearly four years had gone by since he left his old life in Bay City. He wondered about Starsky from time to time, but didn't dwell on him too long because it still hurt. Hutch knew that he was going to have to call or talk to Starsky face to face so he could get the answers he needed to put the past to rest for good. He wondered what Starsky was doing at that moment.....

Starsky had planted himself in front of the TV for a horror movie marathon, but his heart wasn't in it. Without Hutch there, all the fun was gone out of it. He'd just about stopped doing anything fun. All he did now was work on open cases since he'd started his own detective agency, and tried to find Hutch. He'd come close a time or two, but the leads never panned out. He finally got a solid lead, and planned on checking it out as soon as he could turn loose from the other cases he was working. He just hoped the lead he had was air-tight because he really wanted to see and talk to Hutch so he could explain, apologize, and try to get Hutch to come home.

Hutch finished his shift at the book shop and stopped at the market on the way home. He'd had a funny feeling he couldn't quite shake all day and was trying to figure out the cause. It didn't scare him, it was just there. He busied himself with fixing himself dinner. After he ate, he watched TV for a while then got ready for bed. As he lay waiting for sleep, his mind brought Starsky to his attention as it did more and more these days. He tried not to think about his ex-partner, but it was no use. As sleep claimed him, he wondered how Starsky was. When he woke up the next morning, he went for a run, then came home, showered and had breakfast. The funny feeling he'd had the day before seemed to be gone. He got ready for work and headed out to the book shop.

Starsky sat on the side of his bed thinking about the information his investigator gave him on Hutch. His detective had followed Hutch for a week without being spotted, and had managed to get the route he took to work and home, where he shopped for food, places he liked to go during his time off. All Starsky had to do was go to San Francisco, find Hutch, and see if he would talk to him. The thought of doing so excited him, yet scared him also. He was afraid that Hutch wouldn't want to talk to him because of what happened, and would tell him to stay away. That was just a chance he'd have to take because after spending all that time looking for Hutch, he fully intended to try and get some answers.

While Starsky was thinking about going to San Francisco, Hutch was going about his business. He went to his favorite sandwich shop for lunch, and when he returned, there was a new shipment of books waiting for him. He got busy processing the books and was able to get all but one crate finished. Those he would leave for Karen, the college student who ran the shop in the evenings. After he left the shop for the day, Hutch decided to stop by his favorite bar for a beer. After seeing how packed it was, Hutch decided to just go on home.

Starsky set the alarm so he could get an early start. He'd decided he was going to San Francisco to try and make contact with Hutch. He knew going in that there might be a chance that Hutch wouldn't want to talk with him. He hoped that wouldn't be the case because he really needed to square things with Hutch. As sleep took him, Starsky hoped he could get through to Hutch. As Starsky was getting ready for bed, Hutch was winding down after his day. That strange feeling he'd had the day before came roaring back with a vengeance. He tried to put his finger on what it was, but couldn't figure out what was causing it, or why. He went to bed still wondering just what the hell was going on.

Starsky got started on his trip and made very good time. He arrived in San Francisco around 10 A.M., just in time for The Torn Page to open. He stopped at a little diner and had breakfast just to kill some time. When he was finished, he paid his check and headed for the book shop. When he got near the shop, he started looking for a parking place. He didn't want to spoil the surprise, and the Torino would be a dead giveaway. Starsky found a parking spot and headed up the sidewalk. As he got close to the book shop, he caught a glimpse of Hutch helping a customer. The emotions flooded over him just seeing Hutch after so long.

Starsky stepped into the shop, and a chime sounded above the door. Hutch called out; “I'll be right with you....” Starsky's heart skipped a beat because the moment of truth was at hand. Hutch came walking toward the counter and stopped as the tears filled his eyes. He held out his arms and Starsky stepped into them like they hadn't been apart. After the hug, Hutch asked Starsky how he'd been.....

“I've been out of my mind trying to find you...... I've wanted to talk to you for so long......”

“I've wanted to talk to you, too.....”

“Is there a place we can go?”

“Let me make a phone call, and see if I can get the afternoon clerk to come in early. If so, we can go to my place.....”

Hutch called Karen and asked if she could come in, and she said she would be there. When Hutch got off the phone, he told Starsky that Karen was coming in for him. The two talked a bit, and Starsky asked where Hutch's car was......

“It finally died..... I'd been here a couple of months when it happened.....”

“So did you get another one?”

“No, I didn't bother getting another one. With work, the grocer, and everything else so close together, I started walking everywhere.....”

“Still the health nut......”

“That's me!”

About that time Karen showed up to relieve Hutch. Karen and Starsky were introduced, and Hutch explained that Starsky was an old friend. He went on to say that they had some business to discuss, and that he didn't know if he would be back that day or not. Karen said she understood and to take all the time that he needed. When they reached the Torino, Hutch gave Starsky directions to his apartment. When they arrived, dread washed over the guys in waves. The moment both had been waiting for was at hand, yet neither knew exactly what to say or do.....

“Come on in, Starsk.....”

“You have a nice place, Hutch....”

“It's a bit on the small side, but I like it..... you wanna a beer?”

“Sure.....”

Hutch got two beers from the fridge and gave one to Starsky. The two men drank in silence for a few minutes, then Hutch got down to business......

“So what made you decide to look me up after nearly four years?”

“Hutch, I've been wanting to know why you left the way you did for starters. I also wanted to try and apologize for what happened.....”

“I left because I caught you in bed with Debbie. It hurt like hell, and at the time, I didn't want to hear anything you had to say, so I figured my best bet would be to clear out......”

“Hutch, I understand where you're coming from.... I really do..... but when I tell you my side of it, you'll see that we were both wrong.....”

“This should be good.....”

“Think about this, Hutch.... things were really new between us. We hadn't set any ground rules, or talked about our situation or anything. We just started sleeping together. I didn't know if you wanted to be exclusive, or just friends with benefits. I truly didn't know, and I didn't ask because I thought you would figure out what you wanted and let me know. You didn't because you were too busy being in love, and I feel like that's why nothing got clarified. I went with the friends with benefits option because that's the way you acted. That's why you caught me with Debbie..... Hutch, I really am sorry about the whole Debbie thing, but now you know why it happened.....”

Hutch sat there thinking about what Starsky had said. He knew Starsk was telling the truth all the way down the line. It was true that they didn't discuss anything beyond their taking things to the next level, and Hutch really was too busy being in love to worry about anything else. He knew he owed Starsky an apology because he hadn't made his wishes known.....

“Everything you just said is the complete truth, Starsk..... I should have spoken up in the very beginning, and we should have talked things over. I know it sounds corny, but I'd just been handed my heart's desire when we got together and I was too busy living in the moment. I never gave the long term a second thought. I want to apologize to you for not making my intentions known at the time, and for making you guess how I felt. I was so wrong..... can you forgive me?”

“Sure, I can forgive you, Hutch..... consider it done. Now, I do have some questions for you.....”

“Fire away.....”

“I know that this might be a bit much to ask, but do you think we could try again?”

Hutch thought about what Starsky had just asked him. He would be a complete idiot to pass up the opportunity a second time......

“It might be possible.....”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I'm serious..... I'd be a fool to let you go now that you've gone to so much trouble to find me!”

“Hutch, you've just made me the happiest man in California..... I was hoping you might say yes.....”

“Starsk, as much as I missed you, I'd like nothing better than to start over. There is just one thing, though.....”

“What's that?”

“We need to have that talk we didn't have before so there's no misunderstandings......”

“You're right, Hutch......”

“How about we talk about it over dinner? I can order pizza..... how's that?”

“That sounds fine.....”

Hutch called the pizza order in and the guys sat talking while they waited for the food. They talked mostly about how Starsky liked being a private detective, and how Hutch liked living in San Francisco. Starsky could tell that Hutch really liked San Francisco because his eyes lit up as he talked about the city and his life there. Strasky knew it would take some serious persuasion to get his friend to come back to Bay City. He thought Hutch might come back if he asked him too, but then again, Hutch might dig in his heels and decide to stay where he was. Starsky knew it was a subject they had to address, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He was brought back to the present by Hutch telling him that the food had arrived.....

After they had eaten, they took a walk around Hutch's neighborhood. Hutch entertained Starsky with stories about some of the locals and their particular quirks, and when the street lights came on, Hutch led them back to his apartment. When they arrived, Hutch turned on a lamp while Starsky went to relieve himself. He washed his hands and headed back to the living room to Hutch standing by the window. As Starsky approached, Hutch held his arms out and Starsky slid into them. The two stood there holding just holding each other while reveling in the feeling of being reunited. Hutch leaned down to kiss Starsky and the floodgates opened. The guys began deepening their kisses and trying to get each other undressed while heading for Hutch's bedroom. Once in the bedroom, they finished undressing and fell across the bed licking, kissing, and touching each other all over.

Hutch reached between them and began to massage Starsky's cock. Starsky, not to be outdone, began to prepare Hutch for one hell of a fuck. He rolled Hutch onto his back, lifted his legs and began to lick Hutch open in preparation. Soon Hutch was wiggling around, all the while begging Starsky to fuck him. Never one to deny Hutch, Starsky grabbed the lube and readied himself. He rested the head of his cock at Hutch's opening, waiting for a sign from Hutch to proceed. He looked deeply into Hutch's eyes and saw the small nod he was waiting for. He eased inside and waited. Hutch finally told him to move and he began to do so. Soon a fever pitch was reached, and Hutch was soon begging Starsky for more. Starsky fucked Hutch harder and faster, and when his climax approached, he pulled out and shot his wad all over Hutch's chest and belly. Knowing Hutch needed relief, Starsky scooped up some of his cum and gave Hutch one hell of a hand job. The two collapsed in a sweaty heap, panting heavily. When he caught his breath, Hutch went to get wet wash cloths to clean up. Once that was done, he and Starsky cuddled up together and fell asleep.

The next morning found Hutch cooking breakfast, hoping Starsky would wake up soon because they needed to talk. The night before had been beautiful, and Hutch was really glad that Starsky had tracked him down. Just as Hutch was starting the pancakes, Starsky came into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He walked over to Hutch, kissed his cheek, and sat down at the table while Hutch poured him a cup of coffee.....

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Like an angel..... that was some of the best sleep I've had in my life.....”

“It wouldn't have anything to do with us wearing each other out last night, would it?”

Hutch blushed when he thought about the night before.... “It probably did.....”

“Then I did a good job then.....”

“But you always do a good job, Starsk..... are you ready to eat?”

“Breakfast first, then talk...... you know we do have some things to square away, right?”

“I know we do.....”

Hutch got breakfast on the table so they could eat. They ate in silence while trying to gather their thoughts together so they could have their discussion. After they finished eating, Hutch cleared the table and refilled their coffee cups. He sat down at the table and asked Starsky where they should begin......

“Maybe we should talk about last night.....”

“What about it?”

“Are we officially back together or not?”

“We are definitely back together.... no doubt about that.....”

“Okay, maybe we should lay out a few ground rules?”

“Sure.... what did you have in mind?”

“Well, I know for sure I want us to be exclusive....”

“That goes without saying, Hutch..... I want that, too..... what else?”

“I think we should take the time to talk things out, and clear the air immediately instead of letting things go unchecked.....”

“I couldn't agree more.....”

“There is something we need to clear up, and I hope you understand what I'm about to say.....”

“What is it, babe?”

Hutch took a deep breath to steady himself..... “I'm not going back to Bay City, Starsk..... if we're gonna be together, you'll have to come here. I know that's a lot to ask, but I really like living here and I think your detective agency would do well here. You don't have to give me an answer right this minute, but I would like an answer before you leave.....”

Starsky sat there thinking about what Hutch had just told him. Could he just pick up and move to San Francisco because Hutch wanted him to? Was it possible? Sure it was! He'd do anything for Hutch.....

“I can give you my answer now, Hutch..... I'm willing to give it a shot, but I've got to go back to Bay City and check on the open cases we have at the moment. I also need to find office space here and close up the Bay City office. It may take a while, but it might be doable.....”

“You really mean it, Starsk?”

“Of course I do!”

Hutch grabbed Starsky in a big bear hug and began to kiss him passionately, taking him by the hand and leading him toward the bedroom......

When Hutch woke up, he noticed that Starsky wasn't in the bed beside him. He got up in search of his lover (!!!), and found him in the kitchen on the phone. He ended the call and Hutch asked if everything was okay. Starsky said all the open cases his agents were working on were closed, and that they were awaiting further instructions. He said that he told them he would be back the next day. Hutch was saddened at the thought of Starsky leaving, and he turned and walked to the front window so Starsky wouldn't see how upset he was. Starsky walked up behind him and slipped his arms around Hutch's waist. Starsky rested his chin on Hitch's shoulder and said; “It's only a few days, babe.... I promise I'm coming back.....”

“I hope you do, Starsk...... I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer than I just had to.....”

“Baby, I promise I'll only be gone long enough to close the office, find out which of my agents want to help me in the office I'll be opening here, and pack my clothes and whatever else I might want to bring....”

“How long will that take?”

“It shouldn't take more than a week at the most...... you can do without me for a week, can't you?”

“As long as I know you'll be back, I can do it..... by the way, do you happen to know what happened to all of my things from my apartment?”

“Well, I have your guitar, song book, photo albums, and some of your clothes. The rest of it got thrown away by the landlord.....”

“What about my piano?”

“The bastard sold it.....”

“I'm glad you were able to get my guitar and the other stuff.....”

“I'll bring all of it to you when I come back...... hey, babe, why don't we have some lunch and enjoy the rest of the day. I'll be leaving in the morning, and I want to spend time with my big blond before I go. How does that sound?”

“That sounds fine to me... where do you want to eat?”

“Here would be good.....”

“I take it that you want it delivered?”

Starsky pulled Hutch into an embrace, ran his hand down between them, and asked; “What do you think?”

After lunch, Hutch made love to Starsky and the two took a nap. When Starsky awoke, he looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 6P.M. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, and once he was finished, he washed his hands and went to the kitchen to warm the food left over from lunch. While he was waiting, Starsky sat down at the dining table and thought about the past thirty-six hours. He had been reunited with Hutch, they had cleared the air as to why Hutch took off, and Starsky had decided to move to San Francisco just to be with Hutch. The more he thought about it, the better he liked it. He was brought back to reality by a pair of large hands massaging his chest and playing with his nipples. He tilted his head back for an upside down kiss from his big blond.....

“I didn't mean to wake you, babe....”

“I woke up and you weren't there. I smelled food cooking, so I followed the scent and found this luscious naked man at my dining table.....”

“Are you hungry?”

“Famished!”

“It should be ready in a minute.....”

At that moment, the timer went off for the oven. Hutch got the food out and Starsky set the table. After their meal, the kitchen was cleaned and Hutch asked what time Starsky was planning on leaving. Starsky said he wanted to leave no later than 4 A.M. Hutch set the clock in the bedroom and asked Starsky if he wanted to make it an early night. Starsky started to say something, but Hutch cut him off by saying; “Just one time and then sleep.....” to which Starsky said; “That will be fine with me.....” Hutch kept his promise about just one time, and they guys were in bed and asleep by 9 P.M.

When the alarm went off, Hutch reached over and shook Starsky's shoulder. Starsky mumbled about the early hour, but he got up and got in the shower. Hutch got up and started the coffee. Whilw waiting for that to finish, he made a light breakfast of eggs and toast for Starsky. While Hutch was finishing cooking, Starsky came in with his overnight bag and set it down by the door. Seeing him do that brought tears to Hutch's eyes, but he hid them before Starsky could see. He sat down with Starsky and had a cup of coffee. Starsky asked if he was going back to work that day, and Hutch said he was. Starsky finished his breakfast, had another cup of coffee and told Hutch that he needed to get going

Starsky stood and held out his hand. Hutch took it and stood up. Starsky stood there holding Hutch while he cried......

“Baby, we talked about this..... it's necessary that I go back to Bay City, but I won't be gone long....”

“I know, but that don't make it hurt no less.....”

“Look at it this way: we were apart for nearly four years. What's one more week?”

“You do have a point there, Starsk..... will you call me?”

“Every day..... when do you usually get home from work?”

“Between 4 and 5, but you'd better make it between 4 and 5:30.....”

“Okay..... I promise I'll call you …...”

Starsky picked up his bag and gave Hutch a kiss. Hutch followed him down to the Torino and stood there silently weeping. Starsky reached up and brushed tears away, giving Hutch a goodbye kiss. He told him that he loved him and would talk to him soon. Hutch stood there and watched until the Torino's tail lights were out of sight.

Epilogue:

Starsky made good on his promise to call Hutch every day. He was able to close up his office in Bay City and talked one of his agents to come to San Francisco to run his office there. When he got back to San Francisco, he opened a new office and was very successful. The most important thing to come out of this was the fact that he was reunited with Hutch for good. Now when they have a problem, they sit down and talk it out......

THE END


End file.
